Marcando territorio
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Los chavales de hoy en día tienen que aprender algo, algo llamado respetar las cosas de los demás. Igual que nadie le roba la escoba a un compañero, nadie debería intentarle a otro a su novio, menos si es un Malfoy y no tiene pudor alguno por mostrar a todo el que quiera mirar que su novio no se toca.


**Nombre:** Marcando territorio

 **Pairing:** Drames (Draco/James)

 **Rated:** K+

 **Géneros:** Romance/Comedia

 _HP es de JK_

 **Número de palabras:** 600

* * *

 **Marcando territorio**

—Lo entiendo, profesora McGonagall. Yo hablaré con él.

Draco y Minerva iban caminando lentamente, a paso casi perezoso por los pasillos del antiguo castillo, residencia de futuros grandes magos y algún que otro encargado del McDonald. Habían tenido una reunión para hablar de Scorpius, nada grave, solo un mero formalismo amén de un recordatorio de que el rubio está a una tontería de ser expulsado por lo que pasó aquel 1 de Septiembre en el que se fugó con Albus.

Más bien era un recordatorio de que el chico ya estaba en quinto curso, que pronto serían los TIMOS y que era tiempo de ponerse a estudiar en serio pero, nuevamente, no era más que pura formalidad. Scorpius llevaba estudiando los TIMOS desde antes siquiera de haber entrado al colegio, ningún problema.

La charla fue más o menos normal hasta que algo se cruzó en el campo de visión de Draco, algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia. A un par de metros de ellos se encontraba James Sirius Potter, apoyando la espalda en la pared y cerca de él un chico, un Gryffindor. El chico estaba demasiado cerca de James, estaba a menos de un centímetro de su rostro, estaba invadiendo el espacio vital de su gatito, nadie hace eso. Además, James sonreía con esa sonrisa de compasión y paciencia mientras el otro tenía una cara de pajillero que no podía con ella

—Un momento, profesora.

Draco alzó un momento la mano para acallar a la mujer y se encaminó hacia donde estaban ambos chicos. James se percató de las intenciones de Draco nada más escuchó los caros zapatos italianos del mayor a cada zancada que iba dando, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para actuar. Antes de que se diese cuenta, el chico con el que había estado hablando había sido alejado de él y en su lugar se había colocando el hombre, solo que en lugar de ocupar parte de su espacio vital lo robó completamente.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de gran parte de los alumnos que se encontraban por allí, incluidos el Gryffindor anteriormente nombrado y Scorpius, ante un rodamiento de ojos casi eterno por parte de Minerva y de Albus, que acompañaba a Scorpius y que ya sabía de la relación de su hermano y Draco y de los celos propios de un Malfoy; ante todas esas miradas Draco pegó sus labios a los labios de James y comenzó a besarle, sin permitir que se separase siquiera un centímetro de la pared.

El beso fue un poco largo, de un par de minutos, tanto que llegó a ser incluso un poco incómodo para los que se encontraban cerca. Como a la mitad del mismo, James se había recuperado del shock inicial y había continuado el beso del Malfoy, incluso se notaba el juego de lenguas entre ambos. Finalmente Draco se separó, sacudiédose el traje mientras James caía de rodillas al suelo, entre la falta de aire a causa del beso y la vergüenza de hacerlo delante de todo el mundo.

Draco revolvió el cabello de James con cierto cariño y caminó nuevamente hacia Minerva, intentando conservar en su caminar toda la elegancia y sus modales.

—Nadie toca lo que es de un Malfoy, profesora.

—No he dicho nada —respondió McGonagall—, aunque creo que había otras maneras. Quizá tendría que esperar fuera mientras hablo con Scorpius acerca del comportamiento de su padre, parece más maduro.

Draco, a toda respuesta simplemente rodó los ojos, desviando por un momento la mirada a su hijo, que seguía totalmente en Shock, y siguió a Minerva para continuar con la conversación.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**


End file.
